When you fall in love
by FairyLetters
Summary: Gumi has been in love with Miku since they've first met and it was a love at first sight for her. Miku however likes Luka who is dating Len. Rin, inspite of dating Kaito, likes Gumi but then again, Gumi has set her eyes only for teal haired girl. Rinto is determined to win Miku over. This is what happens when girls fall in love, the result is chaos. Is it a love pentagon or what?
1. Chapter 1

**|Anniversary time|**

* * *

First thing that Gumi did after she woke up was grin at the huge poster that was pasted on her bedroom's ceiling. Her face was flushed and a huge—almost cynical —smile adorned her face. She sat up and looked at the nearest plush toy that greatly resembled the girl in the poster.

"Good morning, Miku-chan."

You'd say what is so special about poster? Well that's the point. The poster depicted a girl about her own age, with teal hair that was held up in twin tails. The girl was none other than Hatsune Miku, A very unfortunate person to have gumi as her admirer. Actually 'Admirer' is just a understatement– an stalker was more accurate term.

Back to the story, Gumi was cuddling with miku plush toy, her face was flushed red as rose. She was mumbling to herself—if anyone had seen her like that then they probably would have suggested her to get medical treatment, also because she was grinning madly—recalling what she saw in her dream.

"And our chest pressed against each other and then M-Miku licked...ahh I can't... It is so embarrassing..." Gumi cupped her cheeks that felt so hot and red, she panted heavily for some reason. Her whole body was red from embarrassment. Her green eyes were glazed and were darker than usual. She was without a doubt–"Excited". She then placed her hand over her erratically beating heart. With a smile, she began to get ready for the day.

"And... there." She let out a breath as she placed last plush toy of miku on her bed. Well, her room consisted of nothing but miku hatsune toys and posters, a bed and a vanity. One wouldn't be surprised if they find some naked poster of miku in her bathroom. That was just so like her.

After getting dressed, she kissed each of the miku toys and with a loud goodbye, She exited her sleeping chamber.

Her green hair styled in her signature style that complimented with her outfit that she'd normally wear every day. Green and yellow dress that stopped just above her mid thigh flattered her long and lean legs. Boots, gloves and glasses just made her look prettier. Gumi was a beautiful girl and many would have admired her as well if it wasn't for her perverted and obsessive nature. But aside that she was a young woman with really sweet nature.

Gumi locked the door of her dormitory behind her. With a signature cheeky smile on her lips, she began her day. She just couldn't wait to meet her Miku. The very feel of her name on her lips just boosted her energy level.

"Well someone's in good mood today." A voice cooed behind her. She turned and her face lit up at the sight of her two friends–Rin Kagamine and Luka Megurine. Gumi flashed a bright smile at them to which Rin grinned back while Luka nodded at gumi in acknowledgement.

"Luka-nee, Rin-chan... A very good morning to you." Gumi greeted her friends who greeted her back. Luka and Rin are her childhood friends, they've been been friends since they were 9. As much as she wanted to ship them together, Luka and Rin were dating Len and Kaito. As the result, she holds a grudge against both of the boys who also found her annoying and tries their best to ignore her. But that is not the only reason why Gumi hates them; she saw them hitting on her Miku once. Their feelings of hatred for each other was mutual now, then and will always be.

"You sound very happy." Luka noted, looking curiously at her friend who just blushed in return. Rin nodded when she noticed dazed look on Gumi's face, every now and then she'd take sip from her orange juice.

"Yes, that...today is a very special day for Gumi." Gumi said in daze, referring herself as third person. Gumi would sometimes refer herself like this when she'd either be very happy or very depressed.

Luka and Rin just raised their brows in amusement. Glancing at each other, they decided to ask what the special occasion was.

"Today is gumi and miku's 222 day anniversary. Gumi is so happy that couldn't wait to meet her girlfriend." Rin was tempted to retort at how Miku is not her girlfriend but knew that would definite hurt her friend so she let it slide. Then it hit her.

"Wha-?! Wait, 222nd day anniversary? As in this day you guys met each other." Rin asked loudly. Rin was very peppy in person; According to her it increases her cuteness level but others insists that she was only succeeding in making fool out of herself. Reality is very different from what one thinks it to be.

"Nope, It means it has been 222 days since they met each other. Isn't that so exciting? 222 days! I'm sure Miku and I are fated to marry each other in future, like as in a fairytale!" And with that Gumi loses herself in her own thought where she marries Miku and make love with her and all other stuff. Her face instantly flushes pink as she looked down unable to meet their eyes and her arms folded tightly against her chest.

The reaction she earned from her friends to her theory was 'WTF' look. Well, Rin's reaction was that but Luka looked calm and composed as if what Gumi said wasn't something a weirdo would say. If anything what Luka said back to Gumi shocked her even more.

"How thoughtful of you, Gumi. To think that you are keeping record of this since the day you first met her, you are amazing Gumi." Luka smiles at her, seemingly oblivious to Rin who looked at Luka in absurdity and not to mention, she had her jaw dropped down in shock.

"What about yesterday?" Rin decided to ask after she recovered from her momentary shock.

"What about it?" Gumi looked at Rin in confusion after She thanked Luka for her compliment.

"You know, What day was yesterday?"

"221st day anniversary," Gumi nodded her head excitedly, flashing her pearly set of teeth at Rin. Luka looked curiously at Rin who looked dumbfounded at her reply.

"A-And what about tomorrow?" Rin's mouth was growing dry but she managed to ask her friend who was immune to the looks she was throwing at her.

"Ahaha...You are suddenly so curious, but yes, tomorrow will be very special day to Gumi, it will be 223rd day anniversary."

Rin gaped at her, her jaw dropped and the orange juice can she was holding hung low.

"Oh, I can't wait to celebrate this special day with Miku." Oblivious to Rin's reaction to her, Gumi pressed her hands in front of her chest as she let out a excited squeal.

"You are really admirable, Gumi. It is really nice to that you find every day a special day, I wish I could think that that." Luka beamed happily, patting Gumi's head in a 'you-did-a-good-job' manner. She was rooting for Gumi and Miku although she was painfully aware of how Miku holds a grudge against Gumi. Oh well... Now that she knows that Gumi is following this anniversary thing, she can always find a way get them together. But the question is 'how?'

As smiles exchanged between her two—idiotic—friends, Rin concluded she couldn't be any more shocked than this. And here I thought luka was one of the most mature girls in the school. Apparently it appears like she was the most immature one.

"Thank you, Luka-nee." Gumi thanked the older girl, and flashed a smile at Rin who was lost in her own conflicting thoughts.

"So... Are you planning to give her a present?" Asked Luka, her blue eyes boring down into Gumi's emerald ones. Luka looked down at Gumi, pulling off her most serious expression as if she was asking a question whose answer would be the key to unlock all the mysteries of the world– or at least in Gumi's world.

"A present? Why should I?" Gumi frowned as she tilted her head to her side in confused fashion. She couldn't understand why she should give a present to Miku, not that she would mind or anything.

"Oh no, dear" Luka throws her arms around Gumi's shoulder, pressing her body close to her friend's. She smirked upon seeing her friend's clueless expression. "It will help you in winning her heart."

"You want to have Miku all for yourself, don't you?"

"Yes, I want her." A wide cheshire grin made its way to Gumi's full lips. Her green eyes sparkled with anticipation.

TBC...

* * *

 **|Author's note|**

Well, here you have the 1st chapter of "When girls love". Primary pairing would be GuMiku but there would be presence of other pairings as well– for instance, RinKai, Negitoro, Minto, Rinumi and LenLu. I know you must be like what about Rigumi and Negitoro?! but don't be because once Miku will make her debut, story will take a big move forward.

Comments are appreciated so please do review your thoughts and suggestions. I'll try be as responsive as I can to your ideas.

This story was previously known as Obsession but I had to rewrite it for reasons. Oh! And excuse the typos and grammatical mistakes.

|R&R • Like • Follow|


	2. Chapter 2

**|Freaky fantasies|**

* * *

"You think I should give her a present to win her heart." Gumi repeated, she still don't understand how a insignificant thing called gift would help her win Miku's heart.

"Yes." Luka nodded with confidence while Rin looked uncertain.

Rin was never particularly thrilled to know that Gumi liked Miku, not after that. Not that she would tell a soul or anything but Rinto, her brother, was also harboured feelings for Miku. And to make it worse, he was asking for her help because Rin and Miku are friends for quite sometime and not to mention are quite close to each other. He was her brother and even though they tend to fight a lot and she finds him annoying, she loves him enough to help him in hooking him up with Miku. But that would mean...

"Isn't that right Rin?" This snapped Rin out of her thoughts and she looked up at her friends who were looking at her in worry.

"W-what?" Rin uttered weakly. She was spacing out of the conversation so she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Luka asked Rin. Her voice filled with concern for Rin. That's right that Rin couldn't possible betray Gumi like that. She wanted to help her but then what about her brother? She was confused.

"Yes, you've been spacing out a lot these days. You can tell us if there is a problem, we will definitely help you, Rin-chan." Gumi asked her with a kind smile on her face. Rin had known Gumi since they were like 8. That smile was nothing but a selfless act that she pulls around wherever she goes. Gumi is too kind and sweet, she couldn't possibly hurt her one of the best friends. Rin's lips were tight and formed a straight line, her blue eyes sparkled with conflicting emotions. She'd try to help both of them with their problems. She'd try to give her brother advice's on how he should approach Miku. Same thing applies to Gumi. She wouldn't be betraying anyone that way. _At least that's what I think..._

"Hn... I'm fine, I was just thinking what type of gift Miku would like... But I have no clue." Rin made up a quick excuse to prevent any further interrogation. To make it sound more realistic, she put her signature grin and winked. She was definitely okay but she doesn't want to worry them. They didn't look like they were reassured with her answer and looked at her doubtfully but Rin just waved it off with a shrug.

"Whatever you say." Luka finally breathed out and glanced at her before turning back to Gumi who was about to say something to Rin.

"Gumi, can you think of anything that you could present her for this day?" Luka asked Gumi, her sapphire eyes boring down into Gumi's bright green ones. Gumi who had turned her attention from Rin to luka looked up thoughtfully placing her finger under her chin, completely forgetting whatever she was about to say to Rin.

Gumi tried of think of anything that could make Miku happy but failed miserably. As much as she hated to admit it, Gumi was not close to Miku so she had no idea. looking depressed, Gumi shook her head slowly. Her shoulders slumped down and she looked down, sad that she couldn't think of anything that could make Miku happy.

"No... Gumi couldn't think of anything that could possibly make her Miku happy." Gumi breathed out in disappointment.

"I say you should just give her leek. I'm confident nothing else could make her more happy." Rin suggested, she almost looked bored.

"Yes, she isn't called 'leek-freak' for nothing." Luka chuckled recalling how Miku would send death glare at anyone within 5 feet near her leek. Her leek fetish sometimes turns out to be a serious threat. Not that she was ever going to tell Gumi but sometimes she and Miku are paired together because of their love for leek (negi) and tuna (toro). As the result they are called Negitoro. But they are just friends, at least from her point of view.

Gumi pouted. _Ah...looks like this day would be the worst day of my life. How in the world am I ever going to give her something that she would be able to treasure as a sign of love and would be useful to her well._ There was a light poke on her forehead. She looked up and met Rin's gaze.

"Don't be down for something like this, idiot. You can't let a mere gift giving ruin your special day, now can you?" Rin put her hands on her hips and looked at Gumi with a smirk on her face. Somehow her words really seemed to had a magic on Gumi because a smile made its way to her lips. Her green eyes glimmered with newfound determination. Yes, Rin-chan is right. Gumi can't let something as trivial as this ruin her day!

"Rin's right, you shouldn't be down. Cheer up, will you? We don't have a clue about gift that would be suitable for miku but I'm sure we can ask suggestions from others, they sure would know better." Luka nodded in agreement. This blossomed a bright smile in her lips as she shook Luka's hands violently in excitement.

"Yes! We can ask others, uh- Gakupo, IA, haku... Oh! And Meiko as well, she is her Best friend after all." Gumi said excitedly. Rin and luka smiled as they saw their friend's happy smile. Rin would never admit it but Gumi was her best friend. She was her first friend and she cherishes her but too bad she is too levelheaded to admit that. Luka however was total opposite to Rin.

"Yes, and didn't we saw SeeU earlier Luka, let's ask her first, she seems to be expert in such things." Rin suggested, she looked back and forth at the two girls. They agreed as well.

Gumi's eyes sparkled as she imagined...

"Here, Miku-chan... I know this isn't much... But I want you to accept my present! I love you." Gumi confesses as she looks up at Miku's shocked and awe-struck face. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled in joy as she cried happily. Her pink, kissable lips curved up in a wide, bright smile that could make anyone just melt on the spot.

"Oh! Gumi, this is the most beautiful gift I've ever got, I-I love it... But there is something that I love more!"

"W-What is that...?" Gumi shyly looked up at her lover who wrapped her slender arms around her, capturing her in a embrace.

"You." Miku said with a smirk that made her look even hotter than before. A bright red blush adorned Gumi's face as she cupped Miku's face and kissed her passionately on her lips.

The kiss was not wild but very passionate and loving. It lasted for seconds before they pulled away and gazed lovingly at each other.

Miku then exclaimed in a rather comical way,"Oh Gumi, Let's get married, like right now."

"Oh! Miku-koi, yes! we shall." Gumi said with immense joy as she nodded a yes with excitement and joy. Miku smiled brightly and pulled Gumi close to her and was about to kiss her again when...

"G-Gumi...Gumi! O-Oi, S-Snap out of it." A voice shouted, flustered.

Gumi blinked and saw Struggling Rin in her arms and their mouth just inches away from each other. Rin's face was flushed red from embarrassment or was it anger? She doesn't know. Rin had her hand on Gumi's face in an attempt to push it away from her. Gumi's dazed look, drool that was coming out of her mouth and Rin's current position concluded that Gumi was day dreaming and she was about to kiss Rin who she assumed was Miku from her dream.

"Y-you p-pervert, l-let go!" Rin yelled at Gumi, her cheeks tinting red. That was when she realized someone pulling her from behind. That was Luka, she was trying pry Gumi off Rin who was being crushed from Gumi's death grip and was the victim of her fantasy.

"Oh..." Gumi realized what she was doing and let go of poor rin at once. It all happened without warning that Luka who was pulling on Gumi, fell back with Gumi onto the ground while Rin was panting heavily.

"Y-You..." Rin growled as she regained her breath and was ready to pounce on Gumi in anger when Luka held her back.

"Forgive her, Rin. She didn't do it on purpose." Luka had this awkward smile on her lips when she tries to calm Rin down.

"Yes, I'm sorry but It wasn't exactly my fault anyway..." Gumi pouted as she looked away, apologizing nonetheless. She wouldn't have tried to kiss her if she knew from the beginning that she was Rin, and not Miku. Rin glared at her slightly before turning away.

"My my, you two are fighting like any old-married couple would." Luka chuckled at them while they turned to face Luka, their face flushing red.

"Are not!" They both said simultaneously, before glancing at each other and turning away from each other once again.

"Oh, and you both even synchronize." Luka couldn't suppress the smirk when she noticed how both of her friends become red at her remark.

TBC...


End file.
